1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding mechanism and a slider electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a sliding mechanism for driving a casing to move and a slider electronic apparatus therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current slider electronic apparatuses usually use a slide mechanism for moving the casing thereof. For an example of a tablet computer, when it is required to be used, a user needs to push its screen casing to move relative to its system casing until the screen casing reaches a predetermined position. The predetermined position can be a position where the screen casing is located when the tablet computer is structurally opened or closed. No matter during opening the screen casing or closing the screen casing, the user needs to apply a force on the screen casing to move through the opening or closing operation, which is quite inconvenient. Furthermore, in order to constrain the screen casing at the predetermined position stably, the above slide mechanism usually uses frictional force or a positioning structure for positioning. In the former, the user needs to apply a larger force to move the screen casing. In the latter, the user needs to keep in contacting the screen casing for avoiding an unexpected movement of the screen casing. In addition, if the user does not push the screen casing to the positioning structure really, the screen casing may move unexpectedly when in use, which is also inconvenient in use.